1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to decking or flooring systems, and to components for such systems.
The invention particularly relates, but is not limited to, decking or flooring systems enabling (substantially) concealed joining of the adjacent ends of decking boards or flooring boards; and to the “connectors” and decking boards or floorboards suitable for the flooring system.
Throughout the specification, the terms “decking system” or “decking systems” shall be used to include decking systems, flooring systems, wall systems (e.g. wall cladding), ceiling systems and other building construction systems.
Throughout the specification, the term “decking boards” shall be used to include decking boards, floorboards, wall cladding, ceiling cladding and the like.
2. Prior Art
Modern building construction methods are primarily based on “modular” spacing of the frame components, including the wall studs, the decking- or flooring joists, the roof or ceiling battens, and the like: Typically, the modular spacing is 450 mm (=18 inches); although modular spacing's of 300 mm (=12 inches) or 600 mm (=24 inches) are sometimes used
Until recently, the decking boards for decking systems were secured to the supporting joists by nails, screws or other like fasteners. These systems had a number of limitations, especially when the upper surfaces of the decking boards were to be left exposed.
Various decking systems have been produced where the decking boards have complementary interlocking profiles along respective side walls of the decking boards. Typically, one side wall of each decking board has a projection, or tongue, engageable in a complementary recess or groove in the other side wall of a similar decking board, when the two decking boards are placed together. In some examples of these systems, the projections may be releasably lockable within the recesses or grooves, with the projections typically having hook-like profiles in end view.
A further type of decking system which has been adopted uses fixing members, commonly called “biscuits”, which are placed at (usually regular) spacings along the decking joists and are engageable in the recesses or grooves, having parallel sides, provided along the side walls of the decking boards. Typically, with these decking systems, the first decking board is laid on the decking joists, a set of biscuits is engaged in the recess or groove of the first decking board, the biscuits are fixed to their respective decking joists; and a second decking board is placed in position, with one side wall engaged with a first set of biscuits, and then secured along its other side wall by a second set of biscuits fixed to their respective decking joists.
All of the existing decking systems hereinbefore described have one or more practical limitations, e.g. in the requirements for their installation.
However, one limitation with all the existing flooring systems is the inability to maintain the decking boards in secure (i.e., non-rattling) fixing to the supporting joists, as the decking boards typically undergo expansion and contraction due to differences in temperature and/or (more particularly) humidity in the building locations, where they are installed.
Any decking system which is subject to “rattling” or “drumming” of the decking boards, as the decking is traversed, is unacceptable to the market place.
A further, more important, limitation has been the need to fix the adjacent ends of the decking boards to the joists to prevent flexing of the decking boards when the decking is in use.
The decking boards are typically supplied not cut to accurate lengths. For example, “2.7 meter” decking boards will be at least 2.7 meters long, but may be nearly 3 meters long. So their ends can be fixed at the joists, they must be cut to precisely 2.7 meters (2700 mm) long, so that their length is (N×450)mm long (where N is a whole number).
The time for installing decking is increased, when each decking board has to be accurately cut to length; and the wastage of the timber of the decking boards may be of the order of 7 to 10%, or higher.